DigiHearts Re:Chain Of Memories
by Thechaosmaster
Summary: What can you do, when the very memories that you hold close to your heart becomes questioned. When Takato and friends end up inside Castle Oblivion, they all have to learn if they can even trust their own memories.
1. Chapter 1

**Thechaosmaster: Howdy ho, boys and girls! Thechaosmaster is back with another segment in the DigiHearts Series. This time, I am actually doing Re:Chain Of Memories. Now then, many might be wondering, why start this story, when Digimon New Life hasn't been finished, well, writers block is killer, and while I do have season one of Digimon on DVD now, the only draw back is no subtitles, but, let me exlain why I am here, on this series. KINGDOM HEART 1.5 + 2.5 HD REMIX PLUS KINGDOM HEARTS 0.8 FINAL PROLOUGE HAVE FINALLY BEEN RELEASED TO THE XBOX ONE AND I HAVE THEM NOW! THAT MEANS I CAN PLAY THE ENTIRE KINGDOM HEARTS SERIES ALL THE WAY THROUGH And before anyone says it, I have just gotten 358/2 days today, and Re:Coded will becoming by the end of the month, so, for the first time in forever, (Please don't start spamming the reviews with that song) I will be able to play EVERY KINGDOM HEARTS GAME THERE IS! But anyways, here is the start of what will be many chapters of the DigiHearts series, but the start of DigiHearts Re:Chain Of Memories. Kurivolt, if you please.**

**Kurivolt: With pleasure. Thechaosmaster owns no rights to Kingdom Hearts nor does he own the rights to Digimon or it's character. They rightfully belong to Disney, both series, ever since Disney bought fox, so, yeah, anyways, Chaos only owns Hazzardmon, and the Keyblades.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arriving At Castle Oblivion**

**(A/N: Now, just as a warning, Sora and Takato may seem, a bit, out of character in the start of this chapter. But if you take into consideration of what has just happened on their journey, it kind of makes sense.)**

There was a group of five beings walking down what seemed to be an endless road. The first was a boy with light red eyes, messy brown hair, and was wearing a blue short sleeved hoodie, yellow wristbands, grey cargo shorts, and green and white sneakers, this boy, was actually a prince, and his name is Takato Matsuki, formerly known as the Tamer Of Hazard, and now currently known as the Prince Of Hazard.

The second, walking right beside him, was a tall, dragon like creature, with four decent sized wings, a silver 'shirt' like design on his upper torso, and his lower body seemed to make it look like he is wearing dark blue jeans, but no shoes, revealing his three clawed feet. His hands, which were clawed, and face were pale white, almost pink in color, looking almost like human skin, this, is Takato's Digimon partner, Hazzardmon.

The third figure had light brown, spiky hair, bright blue eyes that could cut through the deepest darkness, a strange red zipped up jumpsuit, covered by a small black and white hoodie. He was also wearing white gloves with silver metal disks on the back, a black belt wrapped loosely around his waist. And large yellow and black sneakers, like, for real, if you saw someone wearing shoes this big, you would expect them to fall flat on their face when they walked, but not this kid. But, anyways, the kid was also wearing a crown necklace and had a loose crown chain hanging from his left side. This boys name is Sora...no last name given. **(A/N Clap and a half to anyone who gets that joke. As well as understand this reference.)**

The third was a tall bipedal dog wearing an orange shirt with a yellow vest over it, dark blue pants, brown shoes, and a green, sailors hat? I think. And white gloves. This was Goofy, the Kings Captain.

And the last figure, was a snow white duck, waring a sailors outfit, this was Donald, he was a magician. And he was wearing the least amount of clothing of the group. With only a sailors shirt and jacket, as well as a hat.

The reason why this group of oddballs were out here in a long, almost, endless road, is because they had just finished quite a journey, Sora, Takato, as well as several others had just sealed a door to the innermost darkness, a door created by the hearts of fallen worlds, a door leading to another world, a world called, Kingdom Hearts. But by closing the door, they we transported to another realm, one between light and dark, the land inbetween, if you want.

Anyways, getting back to the story at hand, the group of five have been walking down this endless road for a while now, how long, it is to tough to tell, but Takato hazard a guess, saying that possibly, they have been traveling for two days only.

It was now nighttime and Sora had just woken with a start, he looked around and saw that both Donald and Goofy were still sleeping, same with Hazzardmon, but when Sora turned to see Takato, he noticed that he was wide awake, so, Sora walked over to Takato and asked, "Hey, Goggle-Head, what's up?"

Takato slightly jumped, **(read: he jumped nine feet in the air)** then he turned to glare at Sora, before looked down sadly at his D-Ark, then he said, "I guess, I feel alone."

Sora raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean? How could you feel alone? You have me, Donald and Goofy, as well as Hazzardmon. So, how?"

Takato summoned his Bonds Of Hazard Keyblade, and looked at it like he was expecting it to grow legs or a mouth or something. Then he sadly shook his head, then he said, "You wouldn't understand, even if I told you."

Sora smiled and sat down next to Takato and said, "Try me."

Takato looked over at his, I guess you can call him, a brother, then back down to his Keyblade, then he said, "When I turned into a Heartless, I had to say goodbye to Hazzado Ichicojo, who could no longer remain bound to my heart, seeing as, my heart had fallen into the darkness. But when Kairi, my own sister, restored my heart and body back to the light, Hazzado didn't return. And it's like, a part of myself is now, missing, but not only that, but, I feel, weird." Takato then dismissed his Keyblade and said, "It's strange, someone who I only had known existed inside my heart for a few months, but felt like I knew him my whole life, and now he's just, gone. It just feels weird."

Sora looked confused and he asked, "What do you mean? Weird how, exactly?"

Takato grabbed his necklace and he said, "I don't know the proper way to put it, but, it kind of feels like..." Takato closed his eyes to try to get an understanding of what it is he is feeling right now, then he said, "It kind of feels that, when Kairi restored me to my original self, that some part of me was left behind, but I don't know what it could be."

Sora didn't say anything for a while, then he said, "I, I think I know what you mean, Takato." Said Goggle-Head looked up in up in surprise, then Sora said, "Look, I know that you and I have lived two completely different lives, with you, being an actual prince from another world, who ends up being sent to a new world with amnesia, and I'm just a regular old beach boy, but, I get it. You lost someone who has been a part of your heart all your life, someone you didn't know existed, and now, without him, you feel, empty. And, yeah, about the part of you that feels like it's missing since being restored, I feel it too. But I don't know what it is. But, I know, we'll figure it out, together."

Takato was now doing his best fish out of water impression he could muster, then he asked, "Who are you and what have you done with Sora?"

Sora looked at him in confusion, then he asked, "What do you mean? I am Sora."

Takato glared and said, "The Sora I know doesn't talk philosophical."

Sora then glared and sarcastically said, "Oh, ha ha. Very funny, Goggle-Head. Just because I am islander instantly means I have to be an idiot. Yeash, can't you have some kind of faith in me that I may actually be smart?"

Takato smirked and said, "When, every other time you could have shown me you had a brain, you always did something stupid, Sora."

Sora just stuck out his tongue and turned his head in annoyance, while Takato softly laughed, then he lightly punched Sora on the shoulder and said, "Aw, you're no fun, Sora. Come on, after everything we've been through on this journey, fighting Heartless in the jungles, in the deserts, underwater, and even flying through the skies, and not to mention finding about my true past, we can't take some time to just have a laugh?" But then Takato sighed and said, "Look."

Sora nearly jumped when Takato started talking seriously, it kind of scared him a bit. At how fast Takato could go from carefree, to dead serious, then Takato said, "It's a lot to take in, after having, what one could describe to be as, the adventure of a lifetime, only to then say goodbye to our friends, it's hard, but, things will not always be easy, sometimes in life, you have to make tough decisions, its one of the many things you have to know, when being a leader, when you have to be the king. If there is one thing I want you to remember, Sora, it's this. The needs of the many, out weigh the needs of the few. Or, in other words, you have to put others before yourself. Remember that."

Sora didn't say much, but in all honesty, hearing those words come from Takato, doesn't make him sound like a city boy, but an actually prince, and, that kind of scared him, but Sora shook his head, then he started chuckling, then he said, "You know, Goggle-Head, I think being a prince is starting to get to you."

Takato looked up and he asked, "What do you mean by that?" With an annoyance clear in his voice.

Sora chuckled and said, "You used to be this cool headed, and logical leader that I respected. But after you discovered that Kairi was your sister and that you and her were prince and princess, you have been Captain Serious Pants, and what not. You need to chill out, man. What happened to that Goggle-Headed kid who used to spend countless hours drawing on the beach? Relax, Takato. Until we find our way out of here, we might as well enjoy the peace and quiet."

Takato looked at Sora, then he shook his head and smiled, then he looked up at the nights sky, then he said, "Thanks, man. I needed that."

Sora looked at Takato and smiled, then he said, "Don't mention it. Seriously, last thing I need is for Riku to learn that I'm getting soft."

Takato smiled, then he said, "Sure, no problem."

Sora smiled and said, "Thanks, man."

Takato smirked and said, "Although..." Sora's face took on an expression of dread when he heard that word, then his face turned to fear when Takato said, "I think Rika would love to find this hilarious."

Sora paled in fear as he said, "Please don't! She makes fun of me enough as it is! I don't need this to be added on top of it!"

Takato then started laughing and he said, "I'm just kidding, Sora! Yeash, relax, will ya? Learn to take a joke."

Sora looked at Takato and asked, "A joke? A joke? No, that's not a joke, Takato, that's a fate worse then becoming a Heartless again! I thought I was going to have a heart attack, man!"

Takato got in another laugh, then as he calmed down, he said, "Sora, do me a favor, and don't you ever change." Sora was taken back by this, then Takato said, "I have lived the last year or so being dead serious, same with my team, but having someone like you around, someone who knows how to just take it easy, and go with the flow at some times, I find it, refreshing. So, thanks, Sora."

Sora didn't say anything, he just sat back and watched the night sky with Takato. It's kind of funny, these two people, who quite literally come from two separate worlds, are almost like brothers now, sure they have their times of disagreement, but then again, what brothers don't get into disagreement?

Sora looked up at the moon, then he started getting up and he said, "Well, I need to stretch my legs, I'll be back in a few minutes."

As Sora walked away, Takato waved at him and he said, "Try not to get lost, Sora!"

Sora just waved him off and continued walking away. Takato shook his head and he thought,_ 'I couldn't have asked for a better friend in Sora. He is someone I know I can count on to look after Kairi when we get home. No doubt about it.'_

*****Meanwhile with Sora*****

Sora was walking down the road, when a voice came from behind him, saying, "Along the road ahead lies something you need." Sora turned to where he thought the voice had come from, but he found that there was no one there.

That was when he looked behind himself yet again did he see someone dressed in a black coat with the hoodie covering their face. Then the figure said, "However-in order to claim it you must lose something that is dear to you." Then the figure turned around and just vanished, gone, poof, right into thin air.

Sora, knowing that this could be trouble, ran back to the others.

*****Back with Takato*****

Takato was looking down at his golden D-Ark and thinking, _'Hazzado. Even though I had only known you for such a short amount of time, now that you're gone, I really miss you. May we meet again someday.'_

*****Meanwhile AGAIN*****

In a pure white room, sitting on a white chair, next to a white birdcage, there was a small, blond haired girl wearing a white dress, and was drawing a very childish, but well designed castle, then the girl sadly thought,_ 'It's the only way. Please, forgive me. Sora, Takato.'_

*****Back with Sora and the others*****

After Sora ran into the mysterious figure, he ran back to the others and after waking Donald, Goofy and Hazzardmon up, he told them of what happened, then they all ran towards the direction of where the mysterious figure disappeared to, and they soon found themselves standing at a strange looking portal.

After everyone shared a look, they all nodded and one by one, they entered to portal, once they exited it, however, did things take a turn for the weird. Because now they were standing on a path that led to a very strange looking castle. One that sent a strange chill down Takato's spine. "Brr. I don't know what it is, but I have a bad feeling about this place, guys."

And while Donald, Goofy and Hazzardmon all discussed the possibilities of the castle being some kind of trap, Sora walked up to the castle doors, then everybody soon followed him.

After pushing one of the large doors open, everyone walked inside the castle, and found that the inside of it, was pure white, with a long corridor and pillars decorating the walls, but not an ounce of color anywhere. Then, after looking around, Goofy then asked, "Hey, ya think it's okay to barge in?"

But Donald responded with, "But we gotta do it, of we're gonna find the king..."

Then Goofy jumped in surprise and he asked, "The king!? King Mickey's here?"

Donald folded up his arms, then he said, "Something just told me he'd be here, okay?"

Goofy then asked, "Really? 'Cause now that ya mention it, I was kinda thinkin' the same thing."

Takato looked around at the entrance, then he said, "I don't know, Donald, something just feels off about this place, and I don't know what. How about you, boy? What do you think? Could Rika, Henry or Riku be here?"

Hazzardmon looked around the castle, then he said, "I'm not certain, Takatomon, but I'm getting the feeling that they could be."

Sora then turned to the others and he asked, "Seriosuly? Me too! One look at this castle, and I just knew." Sora then covered his heart with his right hand, then he said, "Our very best friends-they're here."

Goofy chuckled then he said, "Hyuck. Guess great minds think alike."

That was when Jiminy Cricket jumped out of Sora's hood, then he said, "Wait, hey, hold on! It can't be just a coincidence!"

Then Donald said, "Oh, no, Jiminy. You don't mean that-"

Jiminy nodded and straightened out his hat and said, "Yep, I had it too, mm-hmm! I had the exact same feeling."

Then Goofy said, "Gawrsh, maybe it's contagious."

Donald shook his head and he said, "No, no. Something's screwy. We gotta go take a look."

This sent a whole lot of alarms off inside Takato's head, then he said, "Okay, Donald having a feeling, that could be brushed aside, he always says that he thinks the king is nearby, but for all of us to have the feeling like our friends are here, at the same exact time, that is way to suspicious."

Sora looked at Takato and asked, "You think it's some kind of trap?"

Sora then said, "Well, we won't know until we spring said trap. So, let's go take a look around."

Then Sora started to walk off, and Donald said, "Wak! Where are you going!?"

Sora then pointed to the door up ahead and he said, "That way. To the door. Are ya scared?"

Donald, who had taken offense to the little jibe, then said, "Aw, don't be ridiculous! Come on, let's go, Goofy!" Then Donald waddled off after Sora.

Then Goofy asked, "Hey, fellahs, shouldn't we shut the door behind us before we go?" Goofy turned he saw something that spooked him, then he said, "Sora! Takato!"

Everyone turned and saw a black coat wearing figure standing in the doorway, then the door slowly closed behind the figure. Sora glared at the figure, then he said, "That's it! Who are you?" Sora then summoned his Kingdom Key, and took a fighting stance.

Takato knew that this could spell trouble, so he summoned his Bonds Of Hazard in reverse grip, then he said, "And what do you want?"

The figure started walking forward, then Donald said, "Wak! Heartless! Oh yeah? I'll try some magic! THUNDER!" But nothing happened. Not even a spark. Donald look confused and he said, "Come on. THUNDER! THUNDER!" But still nothing.

Then Takato aimed his Keyblade at the figure, then he said, "I'll handle this guy. FIRAGA!" But nothing happened. "Seriously? Blizzaga! THUNDAGA!" But none of the powerful spells that Takato had learned throughout his journey seemed to be working. "What is going on here?"

Then the cloaked figure stoped few feet away from the group, who took a defensive stance, then Donald asked, "Why isn't it working?"

Then the figure said, "I think it's obvious. The moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and every ability you ever knew. In this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?" Takato asked in confusion.

Then the figure vanished in a Corridor Of Darkness. Only to appear right behind the group. Then, once everyone turned to him, ready to strike, the figure said, "Here you will meet people that you have known in the past. And you will meet people you miss."

Then Sora and Takato both looked at each other and they both said, "I miss?"

Then Sora exclaimed, "Riku! You mean Riku's here!?"

But Takato didn't say anything, call it a hunch, but there was something telling him that whatever this guy was saying, was some sort of trick. But he couldn't tell what it was.

Then the cloaked figure said, "If what you want...is to find him..." Then the figure raised his hand, and in a blast of wind, with strange pink petals flew past the group. Then the figure phased through Sora and Takato.

But Sora wasn't in the mood to play around, he then turned to the figure and tried to slam his Keyblade into the figures head. Key word here being 'tried'. But the figure vanished into a cloud of pink petals.

Then the figure appeared at the opposite side of the room, then the others ran after him, each one ready to strike. Then Sora asked, "What'd you do!?"

Then the figure simply said, "I merely sampled both of your memories. And from them, I made this." The figure then held up a card showing Traverse Town on it. Then the figure said, "To reunite with those you hold dear-" The figure then threw the card at Sora, who caught it.

Then Sora asked, "What's this, a card?"

Then the cloaked figure, who could be mistaken as, an 'assassin' said, "It is a promise for the reunion you seek. Hold the card to open the door. And beyond it, a new world. Proceed, Sora, Takato. To lose is to claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose..." Then the figure vanished in darkness, leaving everyone shocked.

Sora looked down at the Traverse Town card, then he said, "C'mon, let's go." Sora then walked up to the door and held up the card showing Traverse Town, then the door opened, and everyone walked through it.

After walking through the door, everyone found themselves at Traverse Town. Sora and Takato looked around, then Sora said, "This can't be right."

Takato nodded, then he said, "Yeah, how'd we wind up back in Traverse Town?"

Then the figure appeared behind the two and said, "What you see isn't real." The two boys turned around but the figure was already gone. Then the two turned around to see that the figure was behind them, then he said, "This town is an illusion created by your memories ingrained in that card."

Sora then asked, "Our memories?"

"How is that even possible?" Takato asked the figure.

Then Jiminy Cricket jumped down in front of the boys and said, "Forget about that, you two! We lost Donald, Goofy, and Hazzardmon!"

The two boys turned around and saw that their friends were indeed missing. Takato turned to face the figure, rage starting to build in his heart, and his eyes, for a single moment, turned into the Digital Hazard, before returning to normal as he asked, "What did you do to our friends!?"

But the figure remained calm and collected as he said, "They are at the mercy of the cards now. Master the cards, and their strength will be yours again."

Then the weirdest this happened, in front of both Sora and Takato appeared to be an entire started decks worth of cards suddenly appeared before them, then Takato grabbed his "deck" then he looked through them, and saw that they were attack levels ranging from zero to nine, then in front of them, a card barring Donalds face on it, suddenly appeared.

Then the figure said, "The laws of this castle requires that your friends be transformed into cards. If you value your friends, you won't fail to pick them up."

Sora ran up to the card and grabbed it, then the figure said, "Cards you pick up are added to your collection. Able to be used at any moment. Use them, and your friends will come to your aid. And you may have noticed, but your cards will circle around your arm, waiting for you to utilize them."

Takato looked down at his left arm, and noticed that his cards are circling around it. Sora then lifted up Donald's Card and then he shouted, "Donald!"

Then Donald appeared behind Sora and he looked around in confusion, then he said, "Wak? What happened? Where am I?"

Sora then turned to Donald and said, "We'll explain later, just hurry up and attack that guy!"

Donald turned to the figure and said, "Okay, if you say so. My magic didn't work before, but..." Then Donald lifted his staff into the air and then he brought it down in front of him as he called out, "Blizzard!" And to the surprise of everyone, Donald's magic worked. But then Donald started glowing and he asked, "Hey! What's happening?" And then, Donald was just, gone. And in his place, was another card, but that card too disappeared.

Then the figure said, "The cards you use vanish, but they will reappear to aid you time and again."

Then Takato then asked the question that had been bugginf him for a while, "Why are you showing us how things work around here? Wouldn't it be more easier to just take us by surprise and not tell us the laws of this place or something?"

The figure chuckled and he said, "Let's just say, I have a 'friend' who likes to play these types of games, but also follows a certain set of rules, and as a favor, he asked me to give you guys the same courtesy. The Cards are the hearts of your friends. Everything in this castle is ruled by cards. Whether an enemy or a door confronts you, cards are the only way to proceed. But you mustn't forget your own strength. Use the cards in your collection to boost your own strength in magic and attack. But beware, your enemies will also be able to utilize these cards as well."

Takato looked through his cards, and every other card had the image of either the Zero's Vaccine Reverse, or the Bonds Of Hazard, and each card had a different number on it, then the cloaked 'assassin' said, "First think for yourself. Move, then use the cards. Then, once you have picked the cards you want to use, lay them across your Keyblades, and then, attack."

Takato then turned to Sora and said, "Let me make the first move, being an avid card player, I'm pretty sure that I have the advantage here."

Sora nodded, then Takato grabbed three cards that were circling his arm, each one held the Bonds Of Hazard on them, then he laid them on his Bonds Of Hazard, then he struck at the figure, but the figure blocked each and every attack.

Then the figure said, "You now know how to use your strength. But it would be of no use if you lose sight of your opponent. I wonder if either of you can catch me. Remember, every move you make causes a card to disappear. If you use up all of your cards, you will be unable to act."

Takato seemed to glare at this man, "Not being able to act because we don't have cards, that kind of sounds unfair."

Then the figure said, "Well, you can still attack, but it would be kind of pointless. Because without cards, Your Keyblades won't be able to do any kind of damage. But there is a solution. Keep using cards until you run out and I will show you both."

Sora and Takato nodded, then Takato each took turns using cards to attack the figure, but each attack was blocked, then pretty soon, all of their cards were used up, and all that remained circling around their arms, was a black card with the number '1' on it.

Then the figure said, "You both have no more cards, and without them, no power. If you want that power back, you must will the cards return to you, and they will. Just grab that black card, and focus your energy into it, and your cards shall return to you."

Then Sora and Takato both grabbed their black cards, and focused, and soon, the black card vanished, but in it's place, was a full deck of combat cards. Then the mysterious figure said, "You see? The strength of your hearts brought back the lost cards. You can recall spent cards at any time. You only need to wish it. But be warned. Each time you do so, the cards will take longer to return. The cards are by no means unlimited. Use them wisely. Anticipate the flow of battle. And choose the most effective cards. You may use any card in your deck. And all you have to do is think it, and the cards around your arm will spin in either direction until you decide for them to stop."

Takato looked at his lift arm and focused and watched as his collection of cards started to circle around faster. Then Takato thought it, and the cards froze where they were.

Then the figure said, "The four card types you use in battle are grouped into two wider categories. The first category includes attack cards, magic cards, and item cards. The second category consists entirely of enemy cards. To use cards from a different category, all you have to do is think of the category you desire."

Takato looked down at his cards and thought, 'Enemy Cards?' Then all of his cards vanished, and all that was circling around his arm, was a single Shadow Heartless card. Takato then thought_, 'This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger.'_

Then the figure said, "Cards will empower you whether you are attacking or defending. But it is up to you to decide when to attack and when to defend. Do not forget that."

That was when Sora and Takato heard the sounds of footsteps, they turned around and saw Donald and Goofy running towards them, and Hazzardmon flying towards them. Then Sora asked, "Are you two all right? What happened to you?"

Donald then said, "You tell us! When you opened the door, we saw a strange light, and the rest was a blank. Up until I was suddenly here and you told me to attack. What gives?"

Jiminy then started jumping, then he said, "Gee, that doesn't help. Try to remember what happened. I have to keep my journal up to date."

Then Goofy jumped in surprise, then he asked, "Hey, Donald, where'd I get the new clothes?"

Then Donald said, "Wak!? Me too, goofy! Somebody's been messing with our clothes!"

Sora turned to the cloaked figure and asked, "Could it be the cards again?"

But instead of answering, the figure simply said, "That is for you to ponder. Master the cards and make your way through the castle. But from here, you walk alone."

Then Goofy said, "Alone!? We can't let Sora and Takato go alone!"

Hazzardmon nodded and he said, "Yeah, and I will never leave Takatomon, never again."

Donald nodded then he said, "Yeah, these two can't do anything without our help!"

Then Sora and Takato turned to Donald and Sora said, "Thanks a lot, Donald."

Takato folded his arms and asked, "Do I need to remind you guys of Hollow Bastion?"

Goofy then asked, "Are you guys sure you'll be okay?"

Sora gave goofy a thumbs up and he said, "Of course!"

Takato nodded and said, "We're never alone."

Then both Sora and Takato turned to the figure and Sora said, "You want us to go alone? Fine. We can take care of ourselves."

Then the figure said, "Hmph, the hero speaks boldly. Go, then. The rest of Castle Oblivion awaits. Walk the avenues of latent memory, and you shall meet someone dear to you." And after that, the figure left in a Corridor Of Darkness."

Then Jiminy said, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Sora then said, "Relax, Jiminy. We're ready for any tricks he's got up his sleeve. How hard could it be to figure these cards out? All we have to do is use one in front of that dorr over there. Right, Takato?"

Sora looked at Takato, who was inspecting his cards, then he said, "I think it would be best if we at least be on guard, you never know what could happen." Sora nodded in agreement.

*****Obtained Key Of Beginnings*****

Takato and Sora walked up to where the second district was, but soon encountered Heartless, but with the right kind of card combinations, they were able to take care of them. But Takato decided to try out the card with Hazzardmon on it. "Let's do this, Hazzardmon!"

Then the card began glowing and soon Hazzardmon appeared, then he said, "Well, this really is strange, even for us, Takatomon."

Takato chuckled and said, "Yeah, you said it, buddy. How about you lend us a hand or two?"

Hazzardmon nodded, then he brought his hands together and shouted out, "HAZARDS LIGHT!" Then in a blast of swirling red and white light, erased all of the remaining Heartless, then Hazzardmon said, "See ya, Takatomon. Be sure to give me a call when you need me." Takato nodded as his best friend vanished into a card, which then vanished as well.

Then Sora and Takato walked up to the door, and Sora lifted up a card and the door opened. What lied beyond the door, and will it be more trouble? Only time will tell.

* * *

**Thechaosmaster: And there we have it. Now, please let me explain how the card game thing works, I took the Idea of the cards circling around the kids arms from Yugioh, during the virtual reality arc with Noah, but added my own twist, and yeah, the cards being played on the Keyblades, I really wanted something unique. Please tell me how I wrote this chapter, and please note, that Digimon New Life has been hit with a road block, but I think some time away from there, and some quality time with DigiHearts would be great. Oh, and let me explain Sora and Takato's heart to heart moment. You see, they have been on this epic length quest for months, but whenever they talk, it's almost like a rivalry waiting to happen, so, by showing them more like brothers, makes more sense, and hopefully it doesn't seem too weird, well, that's all.**

**CHAOS CONTROL!**


	2. First Floor: Traverse Town

**Thechaosmsater: Greetings and beond the seems like I can't stay in one story for too long. But, either way, here is chapter two of DigiHearts Re:Chain of Memories. Now, in all honetsy, I got the motivation to write this story from reading Chain Of Memories: Sabrina's Story by the author Nan the Keyblade Master, so, Nan, if, by any chance, you are reading this, which the odds are like, 1 out of 1000000000000000000000000000000000000, but, still, here is the next chapter of DigiHearts Re:Chain Of Memories. Kurivolt, care to do the honors?**

**Kurivolt: Actually, boss, I am requesting some time off.**

**Chaos: Say, WHAT?!**

**Kurivolt: Yeah, I've been doig this for over four years. And while you don't upload that often, I'd like to cash in my vacation time.**

**Chaos: Well, for how long is your vacation going to last?**

**Kurivoolt: Until you complete this story, DigiHearts, and Days.**

**Chaos: Really? Three stories? But, I don't want to do this on my own. You've been with me since the beggining.**

**Kurivolt: Don't worry, boss. I've called in a fellow dule monster spirit to take over my roll for the next three stories.**

**Chaos: Who?**

**?: That would be me.**

**Chaos turns to see a young girl with long pink hair, wearing a light pink dress, and had two small demon like horns on her head, and was carring a massive sytch.**

**Chaos: Wait, Red Blossoms From Undertoot?**

**RBFU: Yes, that's right, but, please, call me Blossom. Or Red, either way.**** And I am here to releave Kurivolt of his shift for a while.**

**Chaos nods: Okay, that works. Well, Kurivolt, enjoy your vacation. **

**Kurivolt nods and says: Thanks, boss, Blossom, take care, and don't worry about the boss, he's quite chill.**

**Blossom: K, see ya, Kuri, take care.**

**Kurivolt then leaves via entering a computer, Chaos then turns to the very confused audiance and says: Well, this was, unexpected, well, why don't we just get along with the story now. Blossom, did Kuirvolt tell you about what he usually does?**

**Blossom: Yes sir. Disclaimr: Thechaosmaster does not own thr rights to Kingdom Hearts, or the Digimon franchise. they all belong to theire respectful owners. And I rightfully belong to Konami. Everything else, belongs to Thechaosmaster.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Floor: Traverse Town**

The boys soon found out that each card created different rooms. One where they were able to rest up at a checkpoint, another that was swarming with Heartless, but, other than the times when either Sora or Takato called upon their friends, they only had each other to count on. Then after clearing out another room filled with Heartless, a golden card had fallen to the ground.

Takato picked up the card and asked, "Key Of Beginnings? Huh? I wonder where this card will lead us."

Sora looked to Takato, then said, "Well, why don't we find out?"

Takato nodded in agreement, then he walked up to an unused door and raised the card up to the door. Then card began to glow, as did the door, then the door opened up and the two boys saw a blinding light, Takato looked to Sora and asked, "You ready, Sora?"

Sora nodded and said, "Yeah, I am."

Then both boys walked into the door they found themselves in the third district of Traverse Town, then Sora folded his arms and said, "Hmm, you know, fighting without our friends isn't as easy as I thought it would."

Takato nodded, then he said, "Yeah, and I miss Hazzardmon."

Just then, three cards started to fall behind the two boys, then, in a flash of light, Donald, Goofy, and Hazzardmon were standing behind the two boys. Hazzardmon smirked and asked, "Missing me already, Takatomon?"

Both boys jumped in the air, and turned to see their friends, then they said, "Aah! Don't do that, Hazzardmon!"

Sora then said, "Don't pop out of nowhere like that!"

"Hey, don't blame us! It's not our fault! We don't know what's going on!" Donald quacked.

Then Goofy jumped and said, "A-hyuck!?"

The two boys turned around and saw the Kings trusty companion, "Pluto!?" Sora and Takato said in surprise.

"Things keep getting stranger. What's Pluto doing here!?" Donald asked

Hazzardmon shrugged his shoulders and said, "Search me. I've got nothing."

Then Goofy said, "There's nothing strange about that. We came to Traverse Town with Pluto, didn't we?"

Donald put his hand to his chin and asked, "Did we?"

Jiminy then jumped off of Sora's Shoulder and said, "No, wait! According to my journal, it was before you met Sora and Takato that you came to town with Pluto!"

Then Donald said, "Wak! He's right! We were chasing after Pluto, and that's how we ended up in Castle Oblivion!"

Then Goofy asked, "But aren't we in Traverse Town?"

Then Jiminy said, "Well, it's not really Traverse Town. I think the card created this Traverse Town inside Castle Oblivion!"

Then Sora threw his arm to the side and said, "Aaghh! Who cares about all that? It's too confusing!"

Takato then said, "Compared to our last journey, Sora, this is par for the course."

Then Sora said, "Whatever. I don't know where we are, but let's just keep moving forward defeating Heartless! We'll get somewhere!"

That was when a voice said, "You'd better be careful, or it's the Heartless that are going to defeat you."

Everyone turned and saw Leon standing outside the hall that once led to Merlin's Study. Then Leon walked up to the group, and Sora asked, "Leon, it's you! What are you doing in Castle Oblivion?"

Leon then asked, "Castle Oblivion? What are you talking about? This is Traverse Town. And how do you know my name? Who are you kids?"

Then Sora and Takato asked, "Huh!?"

Leon then said, "I've never met the likes of you before."

Then Sora said, "Quit playing, Leon! We all fought the Heartless together! You know that!"

Then Leon said, "Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know your names."

Sora and Takato looked at each other in confusion and they asked, "You don't?"

Then Leon turned his back to the group and folded his arms and said, "...Sorry."

Then Sora asked, "I can't believe it. How can you have forgotten about us?"

Then Takato folded his arms and said, "Yeash, and I thought you would have remembered the name of the prince from your home world, thanks for nothing, Leon."

Then Leon let his arms drop as he said, "I feel for you, but you've got the wrong guy. Happens all the time. Don't take it so personally, Sora, Takato."

Then Donald, Goofy and Hazzardmon looked at each other and said, "Huh? What?"

Then Donald said, "You DO know their names!"

This seemed to have shocked Leon as well, then he turned to Sora and Takato and asked, "Now, now hold on! Why do I know your names?"

Donald, Goofy and Hazzardmon all looked at each other and Goofy asked, "You think Leon's just kidding around?"

Hazzardmon shook his head and he said, "I doubt it, I mean, what reason does he have to just forget about Sora and Takatomon? It doesn't make any sense. I can't really see him playing us."

Then Donald said, "Well if he is, it's not funny. Sora and Takato are really upset."

Then Leon asked, "Who's kidding around, Goofy? You and Donald are the ones-" Then Leon put his hand to his head.

And Donald exclaimed, "Hey!"

Then Leon said, "I don't get it... Something's wrong with my memory. What's happening here?"

Then a voice from behind Leon said, "I dunno, Leon. Maybe Aerith was onto something after all." Then, from behind Leon came our favorite female ninja, Yuffie. Then she said, "She said she sensed some uncanny kind of power. And asked us to look into it. Well, this is as uncanny as it gets. Maybe you should take Sora and Takato to see Aerith."

Then Sora and Takato both said, "Yuffie, you know our names!"

Yuffie then turned to the boys and said, "Yep! And it looks like you know mine, too."

Leon turned to Yuffie and asked, "You know them?"

Yuffie turned to Leon and shook her head and cheerfully said, "Nope! Total strangers. But I definitely know their names. Strange, yes, but convenient! We can skip the introductions."

Leon sighed in annoyance, then put his hand to his head and asked, "How is it that you can accept this situation so easily? I don't get you..."

Yuffie then said, "Well, I'm gonna run ahead and fill Aerith in. Leon, you give them the grand tour. See ya later!" Then both she and Pluto walked off, leaving Leon with our heroes.

Leon shook his head and said, "..." Then he turned to the heroes and said, "Well, I guess it's no use pondering over it. Come on, follow me. But there are Heartless wandering around this town. I'd better teach you boys how to protect yourselves in battle."

Sora nervously laughed while pulling on his shirt collar, then he turned to Takato and asked, "Why do I have the feeling that we're going to be hurting in a minute?"

Takato turned to Sora and said, "Because, I think we're going to be turned into punching bags."

Then, Sora, Takato, and Leon all got into battle stances, then Leon said, "You boys see the numbers printed on your cards?" Both boys nodded, then Leon said, "See how they range from 0 to 9? Higher numbers mean stronger cards. Go on, try it out."

Sora and Takato looked at one another then nodded. Takato grabbed a Bonds Of Hazard card that had a 5 on it, then he struck at Leon, only to have it be blocked.

Then Sora grabbed a card with a 6 on, placed it on his Keyblade, then struck at Leon, only to have it become blocked, just like what happened to Takato.

Then Leon asked, "See how it works? Playing a card higher than you opponent's and breaking through their defenses is called a 'card break.' Playing a lower card results in your attack being deflected. Even powerful cards can be deflected if the enemy's card is higher. Whoever is on the losing side of a break is left wide open to attacks. Don't let those people be the two of you."

Sora and Takato finding this interesting, then Leon said, "Cards with 0 as their value are special. No matter what card the enemy plays, you can break it with a zero card. But if play the zero card too soon, the enemy can break it with any card they play. In other words, it's the most powerful card if it comes last, and completely useless if it comes first. Try to make the most of it. Keep in mind to make sure that your deck is mixed with high and low cards. Now, it's time to teach you both how to stock cards. You don't have to use battle cards one at a time.

As I am certain you have already figured out by now. You can also place three cards on your Keyblades and use them all at once. This is called 'stocking' cards. Stocking cards and using them in threes is much stronger than using cards individually. Go on, give it a try. Stock any three cards in your deck."

Takato and Sora shared a look, then they gave each other a knowing nod, then Takato grabbed three cards, then slid them across his Keyblade, Sora did the same thing. Then Leon said, "The sum of your three cards becomes the value you play. The value is usually high and hard to break, and the combo attack deals a lot of damage. Don't hold back. Show me what you can do."

Then Takato charged in first, he slammed his Keyblade into the ground, then pushed himself forward, and struck at Leon, while shouting, "Sliding Dash!"

Then Sora followed after him, by unleashing a simple three hit combo, then Leon said, "Combo attacks aren't the only benefit of stocking your cards. Choose your cards carefully and you can unleash special abilities called 'sleights,' just like your Sliding Dash, Takato. Sleights come in all varieties, and each has it's own unique card combination. You should try it out once you've collected more cards and learned a sleight or two.

But keep one thing in mind. Every time you use stocked cards, you lose the first card you picked. You can't reload it. The lost card won't return until the end of the battle. Relying only on sleights will cause your cards to run out. That means trouble."

After the explanation, Leon walked up to Sora and Takato and asked, "Think you guys got the hang of it, Sora? Takato?"

Both boys nodded, then Sora said, "Yeah, more or less. I'll pick up the rest when I fight some real battles."

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, same here. Although, I think I have a better understanding of the system then Sora here, mostly because of my history with other card games, but, yeah."

Then Leon took out a card and gave it to Sora, saying, "Here, I found this lying around, you guys take it." Sora accepted the card, then Leon said, "Remember what I told you and make good use of it."

*****Obtained Simba Summon Card*****

*****Obtained Key Of Guidance Card*****

And with that, Leon left, heading deeper into Traverse Town. Then Sora and Takato used another card to open yet another door, then, once the room was cleared of Heartless, Sora and Takato found another Door, this one they used the Key Of Guidance on. Once they stepped through it, they found, that they were now in the Vacant House, where Leon, Yuffie and Aerith were waiting.

Once they entered the room, Sora asked, "Aerith, have you forgotten us, too?"

Aerith then asked, "I don't know wether to say 'nice to meet you' or 'good to see you guys again.' I don't think I know you, but I still feel like you belong here."

"Yeah, exactly! Like we've never met, but it still doesn't feel weird knowing your names." Yuffie explained.

Then Sora said, "But we're telling you, we HAVE met. We took on the Heartless together. We were a team!"

Then Takato asked, "Hello! Takato Matsuki, lost prince of Hollow Bastion, your old home? Son of Ansem. Any of this ringing any bells?"

Then Leon said, "It feels like you're right... But I can't remember."

Sora scoffed, then he said, "Then I guess you won't remember what you told us before we left to fight that fake Ansem, then."

Takato folded up his arms and said, "Back in Hollow Bastion, when we sealed the Keyhole: 'We may never meet again...'"

Then Leon finished, "...but we'll never forget each other."

Then Sora threw his arm to the side as he and Takato exclaimed, "See, you do remember!"

Yuffie then turned to Leon and stated, "Their right, Leon! I remember you saying that, too."

Leon then folded his arms and said, "I guess I can't write it off as a coincidence, then."

Aerith then said, "I don't have any memory of it, but somehow I still remember. I think your hearts are doing the remembering for us."

Sora put his hand over his heart and he said, "Our...hearts?"

Takato thought about it, then he heard Aerith say, "We don't know you, guys, but your hearts are full of memories of us together. Those memories must resonate in our hearts, too. Maybe they tell us things we couldn't otherwise know."

Leon then asked, "So you're saying that Sora and Takato's memories are effecting ours?"

Aerith turned to Leon, then she said, "Their memories do seem to have a certain power."

Then Sora said, "Maybe it's like that guy said, then. This town is just an illusion. Something our memories created."

Then Aerith asked, "And..there's someone special to the both of you in this town?"

Takato then asked, "Wait a minute. How did you- oh, wait. I get it. Our memories are resonating with yours, telling you what happened."

Aerith turned to the boys and Sora said, "Hey, yeah! He's right! A couple of our friends are somewhere here in this town- ugh, I mean, Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?" Yuffie asked, "What's that? There aren't any castles in here."

Takato shook his head and said, "That's not what he means."

Then Aerith asked, "Neither of you are still uncertain of what's going on yourself. Right?"

Sora and Takato nodded and said, "Right."

Then Takato said, "We just got here, after all."

Then Sora said, "I think it would be a good idea to get a better look around town."

Then Leon said, "Then go have a walk around town. There are Heartless, but that's no problem for either of you guys."

Sora then put his hands behind his head and asked, "So you know we can fight?"

Leon then said, "I can't say I know, but I feel like believing the two of you. Let's leave it at that."

Then Yuffie walked up to Takato and handed him another golden card and said, "Here, I have a feeling that you boys are going to be needing this."

*****Obtained Key To Truth*****

Once Sora and Takato left the Vacant house, they proceeded to go through more and more rooms, cutting down as many Heartless as they can, throughout this, Takato was getting a weird feeling,_ 'This is very strange. I don't know what it could be, but something is telling me that there is something off about this place, but I don't know what.'_ Takato then looked down at his Keyblades and thought,_ 'Kairi, once we get out of this mess, I'll tell you everything I remember from our past, and hopefully, help you remember as well.'_

Then Sora and Takato walked up to the final Door, with a glowing silver crown over it, then the two boys shared a look, then Sora lifted the Key To Truth to the door, and walked through.

Once they passed through the door, they found themselves in the Second District, and standing in the center of the area, was Cid. The gang then ran up to Cid, who turned around and said, "Well, whaddaya know? It's Sora and Takato!" Cid then brushed his hair and he asked, "Wait, what am I saying? I don't know either of you. But you do look like a Sora, what with the spiky hair and baggy pants, and you are definitely a Takato, Goggles and all."

Sora then said, "It's okay, Cid. Sora is my name, and he IS Takato."

Then Cid asked, "So, you've heard of me, eh?" Cid then rubbed his nose and said, "Well, can't say I'm surprised."

Sora then said, "Well, maybe you can help us out. A few friends of ours are supposed to be somewhere in this castle-er, town."

Takato then asked, "Got any ideas?"

Cid then turned to our heroes and asked, "Your friends, huh? Lately all this town sees is Heartless. Can't even take two steps without gettin' attacked."

Takato then said, "Tell me about it."

Then Cid said, "In fact, this plaza's the worst. Word is, a jumbo sized Heartless shows up when that bell rings. If you value your hide, you'll get outta here while the gettin's good." Cid then turned and left.

Then Goofy said, "Gawrsh, maybe we should leave."

Sora then turned and asked, "Don't you want to see the Heartless?"

Then Donald stomped his webbed foot and shouted, "NO, we DON'T!"

Takato then said, "Sora, we've seen several Heartless, every five steps there's a new one popping up. So I doubt that this one will be any different."

But it had seemed that fate had other things planned. As just then, the bell began ringing, and everyone jumped in surprise and turned to the gizmo shop, then Hazzardmon said, "It seems to me, like we're not getting a choice today, right, Takatomon?"

Said Goggle-Prince chuckled and said, "Seems like it, boy."

Everyone started looking around, heading in deep panic mode. Then Donald said, "The bell!"

Then Goofy said, "Be careful, guys!"

Hazzardmon then looked to Takato and said, "If you need my help in this, give me a call."

Sora and Takato nodded, then everyone took a battle stance, and soon, giant pieces of purple set of armor fell from the sky, then the pieces came together to form, the legendary Voltron! No, wait, that's not right, let me double check to make sure I got this right. Let me see, where is it, where is it? Ah! Yes, here it is. Guard Armor. That's it. Sora and Takato looked at one another, and nodded, Takato then grabbed three cards and slid them across his Keyblade, then proceeded to open up a can of pain onto Guard Armor.

Both boys used every card in their arsenal, using every combination that they could muster, but then, when Takato struck at the Guard Armor, four cards dropped, Sora, being the closest to them, grabbed them, one was a weird green card with the Kings seal on it, while the other three were, "Hey, Takato, catch!"

Sora then threw the cards at Takato, who caught the cards, then looked at them, then, he smiled. Then brought all three cards to his chest and said, "HAZZARDMON!"

Then Sora raised the green card to the sky, and the Guard Armor fell to pieces, then Hazzardmon appeared and he noticed the Guard Armor, then he smirked. "Oh, yeah, I'm gonna enjoy this." He brought his hands together, and with red and white lights gathering together, he then pushed his hands forward, while shouting, "HAZARD'S LIGHT!"

Then, with the Heartless still down, Takato and Sora charged up three Blizzard spells, then, just as Hazzardmon's attack was about to hit, both boys brought their Keyblades in front of them and shouted out, "BLIZZAGA!" Then, the three attacks collided with the Guard Armor, and destroying it completely.

Then the head of the Guard Armor began shaking rapidly, until it fell off, then it released a crystal heart into the night sky, then the body turned into a card, which floated down to Takato, once he grabbed it he asked, "Huh? What's this?"

*****Obtained Guard Armor Enemy Card*****

Once the Heartless was gone, everyone gathered around, then Yuffie asked, "So your friends weren't here?"

Takato shook his head and said, "Guess not. Don't think we'll find them in this town."

Sora nodded and said, "But their somewhere in this castle. I just know it."

Cid then asked, "Castle? Like this whole town's inside some humongous castle? Hoo, that's rich!"

Leon then said, "They're probably right, Cid. We may not understand what's going on, but Sora and Takato do. They can see that reality is bigger than just this world."

Then Takato leaned against a wall and sighed, then he said, "I wish we were that sure. But, we barely know what's going on ourselves. My experience from being a Tamer is telling me that we're in the middle of a trap, but what it is, I don't know."

Then Leon said, "You'll both be okay, Sora. Takato. No matter what shape reality takes, you guys can handle it. I may not remember either of you, but I know you in my heart."

Both Sora and Takato looked up at the man who once went by the name, Squall Leonheart, then they both said, "Leon..."

Then Yuffie said, "Take care, you guys."

Cid rubbed his head, then he said, "I'm a little lost...but best of luck anyway."

Then the gang who will one day be known as the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee walked off, back to the First District.

Then Donald, Goofy, and Hazzardmon, all walked off into the direction of the third district, then Takato turned to Sora and said, "Come on, we have to keep moving forward, Sora."

Sora nodded, then both boys started to head for the Third District, only for Aerith to stop them, both boys turned to face the kind hearted girl, then Takato asked, "Aerith?"

And Sora asked, "What's up?"

Then Aerith said, "I don't have all the answers, but I had to tell you guys something. Your memories created this town, right?"

Sora and Takato nodded, then Takato said, "Yeah, that's right."

And Sora said, "Well, that's what the guy in the black coat who gave us this card said."

Then Aerith said, "If that's the case, then this town is just a figment of your minds...and so are we."

Then Sora said, "But.. you can't be a figment! You're standing right here. This town's here, too!"

But Aerith shook her head, and she said, "But I'm not really me. I don't remember things I should. And I sense things I shouldn't. Sora, Takato, beware your memories. In the journey to come, you'll be faced with more illusions. Sometimes the shadows of your memory will deceive both of you, try to lead you astray."

Then Sora asked, "So, uh...what exactly does that mean?"

Takato was about to ask something else, when he had to rub his eyes, after he did so, his goggles fell over his eyes, when he opened them, to move the goggles up, where Aerith was standing, was now a girl, who looked no older then Kairi, with golden blond hair, and a white dress, but it was the sad look on her face that took Takato by surprise. Then Takato saw the girl's lips move, but Aerith's voice came from the girl's mouth, "I'm sorry. I'm just another illusion. The truth is out of my reach."

Then Sora said, "Don't say stuff like that. It's depressing..."

Then the girl, who was still speaking in Aerith's voice, said, "Stay strong, both of you. Don't let the illusions distract you from what's truly important."

Sora didn't say anything for a bit, then he nodded and said, "...Okay."

Takato was about to ask who the girl was, when Donald's voice came from behind both boys. "Sora! Takato!" The boys turned to see their friends, waiting for them.

Then Goofy asked, "Are you guys ready to go?"

Then Hazzardmon nodded and said, "Yeah, we're not going to get anywhere just standing around."

Then Sora said, "Yeah, be right there."

Takato nodded, then he and Sora turned to Aerith/the mysterious blond haired girl, and said, "Well, we better be going."

But when the boys turned around, Aerith was gone. Then Sora asked, "Aerith?" Sora and Takato looked around and asked again, "Aerith!"

Then Donald asked, "What about Aerith?"

Sora then said, "Where did she go? We were just talking to her!"

Then Goofy said, "Aerith left with Leon and the others, remember?"

Sora and Takato turned to the others and asked, "Huh!?"

Then Hazzardmon said, "You worried us. Just standing there by yourselves."

Sora then looked around and asked, "Is this what she meant?"

Takato shrugged and said, "Could be, Sora. Could be." But he was thinking something else. _'Who was that girl? And why is it that Aerith's voice came from her lips? Something's not right about this. I just know it.'_ Then both boys turned and followed after their friends.

What is going on? What did Aerith mean about not letting illusions distracting Sora and Takato? What Mysteries await our heroes inside Castle Oblivion? Why am I even writing this closing questions? Some of these will be answered, and others, will remain a mystery. But until next time.

* * *

**Thechaosmaster: And there we have it, folks! DigiHearts Re:Chain Of Memories has reached it's next chapter. So, Blosom, how does it feel to b with us tonight?**

**Blossom: Well, I have to admidt, now I see why Kurivolt always seems so excited to be here, and now that I'm here, I feel like I could have a lot of fun. Well, thanks for having me here, Chaos.**

**Chaos: Dont mention it, Blossom. Besides, we're all friends here. So, ladies and gentlemen, please givee a warm welcom to our new guest, Red Blossoms From Underroot.**

**Blossom: And don't forget to leave your reviews, it really helps us out here, and gives us motivation to be here again, next time. Bye for now.**

**Chaos: Correct, goodnight, Blossom. Goodnight everyone. **

**CHAOS CONTROL!**


	3. Just a couple of Nobodies

**Thechaosmaster: Well, now, isn't this a nice surprise? No, seriously, isn't this a nice surprise? I mean, two chapters in two days? What is the world coming to? Well, besides the you know what virus. Now then, I know that this chapter is shorter than last one, and quite to be fair, I have no idea what it is I'm doing. Now then, I have to say, that, while this chapter is short, we do get to see our favourite Quintin Flinn portraing Axel. Now then, well, anyways, Blossom, you want to talk before we get things started?**

**Blossom: Hey everyone, for those who, for somereason, skipped out the last chapter, Chaos's usual muse, Kurivolt, has taken a vacation until Chaos here, finishes this story, Hazard's Journey, and Days, until then, I, Red Blossoms From Underroot, will be taking over his duty. So, while I'm here, I get to make sure Chaos doesn't lose track of his stories. So, I hope you guys enjoy this story.**

**Chaos: Thanks, Blossom, anyways, before I continue on with the story, I have to ask, how many of you guys would actually like to see Aqua get saved in Hazard's Journey? I'll be putting up a poll after this chapter goes live, if, by the time Hazard's Journey reaches it's end, and people want Aqua to be saved, then, she will be, if not, well, she won't. Now then, one final question, who should become Xak's love intrist? I know that this series doesn't really focus on romance all that much, but, still. There are three possibilities: This first, which, I myself might do, pair Xak up with Jeir, I know, strange but, I'd believe that the cannon paring for Kingdom Hearts is Riku x Naminé. So, whynot? Second on, which I really don't want to do: this one is basically creating yet another OC, one created from Takato's memories of Rika, or, something. I don't know. Or third, which I can bet, you guys will pick, don't pair Xak with anyone. But tell me what you guys and girls think in the reviews down below. Blossom, Take it away.**

**Blossom: You got it, sir. Thechaosmaster does not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, nor it's characters, he only owns the ocs, and Keyblades that he, himself designed. He also owns the rights to Hazzardmon, everything else, myself, included all belong to our respectful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Just a couple of Nobodies**

As our group of heroes walked through another door, they found themselves back inside the mysterious Castle Oblivion, but they were also facing the mysterious cloaked figure from before. Then the figure asked, "Well, Sora, Takato? Did you enjoy meeting your memories?"

Sora replied with, "Yeah, it was good to see everyone again."

Then Takato asked, "But what do you really want from us?"

Then the mysterious figure asked, "What do you both have to give?" He then started to walk towards the group, but they took their battle stances.

But that was when two new dark corridors opened up, and revealed two other cloaked figures. One seemed to be taller then the original figure, but the second one, seemed to be around Takato's height. But something about that figure felt, funny.

That was when the taller figure removed his hood to reveal a man with emerald green eyes, red spiky hair, and teardrop shaped marks under his eyes. The man's face seemed strangely familiar to Takato, but, he couldn't tell why.

Then the red head boldly said, "Hello!"

Everyone growled at the new arrivals, then the smaller figure looked at Takato, and for an instant, Takato could have sworn that he saw the Digital Hazard in the shorter figures eyes. Then, the original figure asked, "What do you two want?"

Then the fire colored haired man said, "No hogging the heroes." And the last figure silently nodded in agreement.

The original figure then threw something at the red head, who caught it, and smiled. Then the original figure said, "Then perhaps the two of you would like to test them."

Then the man said, "Perhaps we would." Then the first figure said, "Our show now, Keyblade masters."

Takato growled and said, "Yeah? Then why don't you tell us something? Who are you?"

For a split second, Takato and the mysterious red head looked at one another, then, for a split second, Takato saw a young boy with an orange sleeveless shirt, and brown shorts, spinning two frisbees around his fingers, and Takato was taken back by this and thought,_ 'No, it can't be. Lea? But...that can't be him. Can it?'_

Then the man smirked at Takato, almost as if he knew what he was thinking, then he said, "Who am I? Oh, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

And that was it. Takato remembered the first time he had met Lea. When he asked for his name, the very words he said were, _"The name's Lea. Got it memorized?"_

Then Takato thought, 'It is you, isn't, Lea? But, why the name change?' Takato shook his head, then the summoned both of his Keyblades in reverse grip, and prepared to fight, then he turned to the last figure and asked, "Nice to meet you. But what about him?"

The last hooded figure simply said, "Name's Xak. Got it memorized?" And that was it, that's all he said.

Then Sora said, "Uh...sure."

Axel then glanced at he companion, then he smirked, then he turned to the heroes and said, "Good, you're a quick learner." Though, the way he said it, kind of felt like an insult, then a compliment. Then the man, now known as Axel, said, "So, Sora, Takato, now that we're getting to know each other better..."

Axel then Axel raised his hands, then he extended them sideways, and his hands engulfed into flames, and he was now holding two massive Chacrums, with eight spikes circling around them, with the four spikes on the exact tops, bottoms and both sides all have circles on them, with bars connecting at each of these for points, where they were used as handles. Then Axel looked up and said, "Don't either of you go off and die on us now!"

The cloaked figure, known as Xak, then charged at Takato, who brought up his Keyblades to swing at him, but got the shock of his life, when Xak's arms were engulfed in red and black chains, that soon turned into something that was very familiar to Takato.

"No. It can't be." Takato said in disbelief. The reason? Well, how would you react when some cloaked figure attacked you with weapons that once belonged to you, and only you. "The Hazardous Claws!? How do you have those!?"

Then Xak simply said, "You and I are more alike then you could ever imagine, Takato."

Takato gritted his teeth, then he charged at Xak, then he proceeded to set cards on both of his Keyblades, then unleashed a deadly combo on Xak. Only for Xak to block the attack midway through, and unleashed a combo of his own.

Then Takato was thrown to the ground, then he looked over to where Sora and Axel were fighting, and saw that Sora was having slightly better luck then himself. Takato then glared at Xak, then he threw his Zero's Vaccine Reverse at Xak, who, was taken by surprise by this turn of events, and was knocked to the ground. Takato then walked up to Xak and asked, "Who, who are you? Why do you have the Hazardous Claws?" But Xak didn't say anything. And that was enraging Takato. But then, Xak started laughing. Takato glared at Xak, and was about to throw The Bonds Of Hazard at Xak, when Xak removed his hood.

And time itself froze. Takato was speechless. Here he was, in a mysterious castle, and then he starts fighting a hooded figure who was using his weapons, then it turns out that the figure who Takato was fighting was, "You're...me?"

Xak then laughed, though, this one wasn't lifeless, and mocking, like Axel's was, this one sounded like it was filled with joy. Then Xak said, "My full name is Xakatto. And, I'm your Nobody."

Takato looked at Xak in confusion, then he asked, "My...Nobody? What's a Nobody?"

But that was when Xak simply smirked and said, "Sorry, not the time to say. See ya." And then Xak was gone. Vanished through a C.O.D. Then Takato turned to see Sora holding a new card.

Takato walked up as Goofy asked, "Another card? What's it do?"

Jiminy then climbed onto Sora's shoulder and said, "Hmm. Kinda looks like the card you guys used when you made Traverse Town."

Sora looked down at the blue card and said, "Then I guess we're gonna need it to keep going..."

That was when Axel's voice spoke up, surprising the group, "That's right." They all jumped and looked forward and saw Axel and Xak leaning against the walls of the room.

Xak once again had his hood up, but Takato couldn't shake the feeling like there was something about Xak that felt, familiar. Then Donald quacked out, "Axel!"

Then Goofy said, "And Xak!"

The two black coated guys started walking up to our favorite heroes, then Axel asked, "Did you really think after that introduction, we would give up oh so easily?"

Takato growled and said, "So, you were testing us, weren't you? Axel, or, would it be more fitting to call you, Lea?"

For a split second, Axel tripped over himself, and Takato could have sworn that he heard restrained chuckling coming from Xak, then Axel started to chuckle, then he asked, "So, you finally remembered me, haven't you, Takato?"

Takato gripped his Keyblades tightly, then Sora turned to him and he asked, "Goggle-Head, you know this guy?"

Takato sent Sora a hard glare, then he glared back to Axel and said, "A long time ago. Back during my days as a prince, I met two boys who kept trying to sneak their way into the castle, Lea was one of them. So, if you're here, then that must mean that Isa's here as well?"

Axel smirked and said, "Sorry, not telling you that, old friend. But I will say that you guys passed our test. Congratulations, Sora! Takato! Now the both of you are ready-ready to take on Castle Oblivion. The two of you will need to follow your memories. Trust what you both remember and seek what you forget."

That was when Xak broke his silence by saying, "Then, and only then, will the both of you find someone very special."

Then Goofy asked, "You mean King Mickey and Riku?"

"Or Rika and Henry?" Hazzardmon asked Xak.

Axel lightly chuckled, then he said, "You will just have to give some more thought to who it is that's...most important to the both of you."

Then Xak said, "Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts."

"That they're out of reach." Axel finished. "But we're sure that you guys can find yours, Sora, Takato."

Sora then asked, "Why us?"

Axel then said, "You have lost sight of the light within the darkness. And it seems that you've forgotten that you forgot."

Sora and Takato both stood up and Sora said, "The light within darkness..."

Sora looked at Takato, who then looked at Axel, and asked, "What do you mean?"

Then Axel extended out his hand and asked, "Would you like me to give you boys a hint? Eh, Takato? Wouldn't you trust an old friend?"

Goofy and Hazzardmon walked up to Sora and Takato and Goofy asked, "Sora, do ya need it?"

But Hazzardmon asked, "Takatomon, can we trust him?"

Sora and Takato looked at one another, then they nodded, and looked at Axel, then they both said, "We're gonna figure it out for ourselves." Then they took a fighting stances and Sora started, "If you're in our way-"

And Takato continued, "Even if you're an old friend-"

Then Donald jumped in front of them and said, "Don't worry, guys! We'll protect the two of you!"

Axel lightly smiled, and underneath Xak's hood, he too, was smiling, then they both said, "Good answer. Just what we'd expect from two Keyblade masters."

Everyone got ready for another fight, but Axel simply said, "But be forewarned...when your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be who you are now." And just like that, Axel was gone, but Xak remained.

Then Xak looked at our heroes and asked, "So the question is now, can you truly believe what you remember? Or remember what you truly believe? Enter deeper into Castle Oblivion, and you will find out." And then, Xak was gone as well.

*****Obtained Fire Magic Card*****

*****Obtained Agrabah World Card*****

*****Obtained Olympus Coliseum World Card*****

*****Obtained Wonderland World Card*****

*****Obtained Monstro World Card*****

*****Obtained Halloween Town World Card*****

* * *

**Thechaosmaster: And there we have it, a short chapter, but I wanted this one to be more focused on the Nobodies, tell me, what do you guys think? And, also, do any of you readers have any tips for Re:Chain of Memories that I should know about? And, what should be the next world. Let me know, as well as the other questions from up above.**

**Blossom: Right, It would really help us to know what will happen in the future stories, so, give us an idea, and we'll see you all next time.**

**Chaos: Peace out.**

**CHAOS CONTROL!**


End file.
